Yogi's Great Escape
Yogi's Great Escape is the first installment of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series, produced in 1987, starring Yogi Bear. After hearing from Ranger Smith that Jellystone Park may be closing, Yogi takes Boo Boo and three orphaned bear cubs out of the park so they will not be sent to a zoo. Other characters in the film include Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss and Wally Gator. Summary One spring, Yogi and Boo Boo awake from hibernation to discover three orphaned bear cubs left at the front door of their cave. Despite their initial reservations, Yogi and Boo Boo take the bear cubs into their home and take care of them. Meanwhile, Jellystone Park has gone over budget and the park commissioner orders Ranger Smith to close it down. This means that Yogi, along with the other bears at the park, must be sent to a zoo. Because Yogi can't stand the thought of being cooped up in a zoo for the rest of his life, he hatches an elaborate escape plan. Salvaging car parts from a failed fishing expedition, he constructs a getaway "Supercar," complete with a picnic basket rumble seat for the three orphaned cubs. Together they make their escape from the park to find a new home. After Ranger Smith initially fails to capture Yogi, he hires a professional trapper and his hound Yapper. However, it turns out that Trapper and Yapper are more of a hindrance to Ranger Smith's efforts rather than a help. Yogi and his friends go through several adventures along their journey. Their first stop is at a watermelon patch. After eating their fill of watermelons, the bears retire to a seemingly abandoned tree house. It turns out to be the secret clubhouse of the Bike Brigade, three boys who ride bicycles and operate a shortwave radio. When the boys return, they believe the bears are alien invaders and attack them with their squirt guns. After Yogi surrenders, they recognize him and decide to help him in his escape. Using their radio, the boys call ahead to their cohorts in other clubs around the country to watch for Yogi and help him in his getaway. Next they find themselves in a western ghost town. Apparently the only remaining resident is the sheriff, Quick Draw McGraw, who mistakes Yogi and Boo Boo for two bank robbers and throws them in jail along with the three cubs. The Lone Raiders, another club in league with the Bike Brigade, help spring Yogi from jail and capture the real robbers, who turn out to be close look-alikes to Yogi and Boo Boo. Yogi and his friends then find themselves on the bayou. Wally Gator, another zoo fugitive, inhabits a spooky steamboat, complete with ghostly illusions intended to scare away zookeepers. He takes in Yogi and his friends and serves them a fabulous dinner. When Ranger Smith, Trapper, and Yapper show up, Wally and the bears attempt to scare them away. However, the sudden appearance of a real ghost makes everyone run for their lives. While the anonymous ghost pursues the hunters, Yogi and his friends are rescued by another club, the Swamp Foxes. The Supercar next stops at a carnival where the bears meet up with Yogi's old friend Snagglepuss. Snagglepuss hides the bears from Ranger Smith by disguising them in his stage show of Egyptian dancers. When Ranger Smith sees through the disguises, the bears escape to a hot air balloon and take off. As the balloon floats across the country, Ranger Smith and his cohorts follow in hot pursuit. After the Trapper and Yapper attempt to grapple the balloon from the top of Mount Rushmore, they fall and are not seen again. The balloon finally snags on the antenna of the Empire State Building in a dense fog. Ranger Smith approaches the balloon in a helicopter and hands Yogi a telephone; the President of the United States tells Yogi that he is not going to let Jellystone Park close after all, and that Yogi and his friends may return to their home. Character Voices * Daws Butler as Yogi Bear * Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear and Ranger Smith * Susan Blu as Buzzy, Little Cowgirl, Swamp Fox Girl, Girl and Swamp Fox Kid #2 * William Callaway as Dad and Trapper * Hamilton Camp as Li'l Brother Bear * Dustin Diamond as Chubby Kid * Patrick Fraley as Cowboy Kid #1, Reporter and Swamp Fox Kid * Edan Gross as Bitsy * Tress MacNeille as Boy, Cowboy Kid #2, Mom and Swamp Fox Boy * Allan Melvin as Bandit Bear * Scott Menville as Leader Kid * Josh Rodine as Skinny Kid * Frank Welker as Bopper, Real Ghost and Yapper Uncredited * Daws Butler as Quick Draw McGraw, Wally Gator and Snagglepuss Credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents * "Yogi's Great Escape" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive Producers for DePatie-Freleng: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Producers: Kay Wright, Norman Sedawie * Written by: Neal Barbera, Larry Spiegel, John Barrett * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Featuring Daws Butler as the Voice of Yogi Bear * Character Voices: Susan Blu, Hamilton Camp, William Callaway, Dustin Diamond, Patrick Fraley, Edan Gross, Allan Melvin, Tress MacNeille, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Josh Rodine, Frank Welker * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Lee Gunther * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Model Supervision: Jack White * Unit Head: Ray Johnson * Character Design: Scott Jeralds, Mark Christiansen, Donna Zeller * Music Composed and Conducted by: Sven Libaek * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Direction and Arrangements: Doug Goodwin * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Directors: Bob Goe, Paul Sommer, Rudy Zamora, Hawley Pratt, Gerry Chiniquy * Animation Directors: Jay Sarbry, Oliver Callahan, Bob Goe, Don Patterson, Frank Andrina, Joan Drake, Rick Leon, Joanna Romersa, James T. Walker * Animation: Bob Matz, John Freeman, John Gibbs, Tom Ray, Don Williams, Ken Walker, Norm McCabe, Art Leonardi, Bob Bransford, Jim Davis, Glenn Schmitz, Bob Richardson * Storyboard: Lew Saw, Kay Wright, Bob Richardson, Charlie Hayward * Story Artist: Steven Banks * Production Design and Layout: Roy Morita, Dick Ung * Key Layout: Jaime Diaz, Bill Diaz * Layout Supervisors: Bonnie Goodknight, Eric Heschong, Bill Proctor, Jim Schlanker, Fred Warter * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Backgrounds: Bonnie Goodknight, Patti Palmer, Richard H. Thomas, Mary O'Loughlin * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Color Design Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Debbie Siegel * Xerography: Star Wirth * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollm, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland * "Popcorn, Candy, Peanuts" Music by: Todd Hayen & Doug Goodwin - Lyrics by: William Hanna, Doug Goodwin & Neal Barbera * "My Favorite Dish" Music by: John Debney & Doug Goodwin - Lyrics by: William Hanna & Doug Goodwin * Camera: Larry Hogan, Ray Lee, John Burton, Jr. * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editors: Bob Gillis, Rick Steward, Joe Siracusa, Allan Potter, Roger Donley * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad, C.A.S., Stan Wetzel * Production Mixer: Steve Orr * Music Editor: Daniels McLean, M.P.S.E. * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, David M. Cowan, Tim Iverson, Jerry Winicki * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Produced in Association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Animation Supervisor: Shivan Ramsaran * Associate Producer: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company * This picture was made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO * © Copyright 1987 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved See Also * Yogi's Great Escape (video game) Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:The Funtastic Index